


Say What?

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: Короткий драббл. Клише – как Себастиан говорил по-французски да облажался.Бета:lana_log





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say What?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525206) by [JessAlmasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessAlmasy/pseuds/JessAlmasy). 



Войдя в Лайма Бин, Себастиан окинул взглядом зал и прикусил щеку, чтобы удержаться от ухмылки. Задержавшись лишь на секунду, чтобы захватить свой кофе, Соловей с ехидной улыбочкой направился к маленькому столику, за которым сидели двое его любимчиков.

Большинство его знакомых не поверили бы, что общество этих двоих так сильно его забавляет, но, честно говоря, встреча с ними быласамым приятным моментом его недели. То как Блейн краснел и смущённо суетился в его присутствии, давало вовсе не необходимую, но никогда не лишнюю подпитку его самомнению. Но вообще-то, лучшей частью Блейна был его бойфренд.

Было нечто восхитительное в том, чтобы наблюдать, как кто-то с виду совершенно беспомощный рвёт в клочья оппонента – пусть даже его самого – хотя в действительности, он только с Себастианом это и проделывал. У этого хрупкого паренька определённо был самый острый язычок, какойему когда-либо доводилось встречать, в сочетании с лицом и телом, от которых невольно разыгрывалась фантазия, если смотреть на него слишком долго.

Приглядевшись к их выражениям, он ощутил укол любопытства; Курт выглядел удивлённым и слегка раздражённым, а Блейн – весьма предсказуемо – смущённым и застенчивым.

Отодвинув стул, Себастиан уселся, тут же поворачиваясь к Блейну и притворяясь, будто не замечает Курта.

–Эй! Чего это ты так раскраснелся?

Блейн улыбнулся ему, заливаясь краской ещё сильнее, и ответил: 

– Мы обсуждали языки, какой звучит лучше.

Курт фыркнул и взял свой кофе. 

– Вовсе нет. Это ты рассуждал о том, каким горячим находишь французский. Есть разница.

Наблюдая за разгоревшимся ещё сильнее румянцем на лице экс-Соловья, Себастиан сообразил – Курт не в курсе, что на самом деле это Себастиана Блейн считает горячим. Блейн не знает французского, он изучал другой язык в школе. Они разговаривали об этом год назад, когда он впервые услышал, что Себ жил в Париже. Когда тот продемонстрировал Блейну, что бегло говорит по-французски.

Решив повеселиться за счёт обоих, Себастиан ухмыльнулся и наклонился, слегка вторгаясь в личное пространство Блейна. Зная, что не сумеет сохранить серьезное выражение лица, если будет смотреть на Курта, он сосредоточил взгляд на Блейне, принимаясь негромко говорить по-французски:

 _ **– Я так понимаю, что тебе понравилось, и даже слишком, когда я говорил с тобой в тот раз? Разумно ли разговаривать с собственным парнем о том, что запал на другого? Тебе ведь не хотелось бы, чтобы он думал, будто ты заинтересован в ком-то ещё, правда? Хотя, для него, похоже, не проблема, что ты смирно сидишь рядом со мной и краснеешь, так что, возможно, его это не так уж и волнует?**_ – Себастиан бросил беглый взгляд на Курта и отметил, что тот определённо недоволен, но вообще-то он не выглядел слишком обеспокоенным. Ухмыляясь, Себастиан снова повернулся к Блейну. _**– Проблема в том, что как бы мне ни было любопытно выяснить, на что похожи твои волосы на следующее утро, я не имею ни малейшего намерения затаcкивать тебя в постель. Чего мне действительно хочется, так это узнать, как губы твоего прелестного бойфренда будут выглядеть вокруг моего члена.**_

Стало гораздо сложнее продолжать смотреть исключительно на Блейна, когда Себастиан услышал, как Курт резко вдохнул, но он сумел сдержаться и не обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на его реакцию. Курт наверняка был не в восторге от того, что он практически уткнулся носом в шею Блейна и говорит ему прямо на ухо. Получая огромное удовольствие от того, что пока он говорит всё это Блейну, оба парня полагают, будто он подкатывает к **нему** , он продолжил:

_**– Видишь ли, вся эта твоя невинность выглядит глупо. С другой же стороны, глядя на него,создаётся впечатление, что, пусть он пока и не делал некоторых вещей, он был бы просто ВЕЛИКОЛЕПЕН в этом. Его губы словно созданы для члена... и я готов поспорить, что рвотный рефлекс у него практически отсутствует. А его задница? Если вы трахались, что, откровенно говоря, мне трудно представить, я уверен, ему этого было недостаточно. Он кажется одним из тех, кто просто умоляет о большем. А с твоим ростом, тебе не подхватить его и не прижать к стенке, как – всем нам это известно – он того хочет.** _

Решив, что лучше ему уже закругляться, пока ситуация не достигла пикового момента, когда он бывал вынужден встать и уйти, Себастиан отлип наконец от Блейна и подмигнул ему.

**_– Не волнуйся, Блейн. Я ни за что не проговорюсь, насколько сильно мне хочется нагнуть его на этом самом столе, прямо перед тобой._ **

Умолкнув, он отметил, что Блейн, всё ещё слегка покрасневший, смотрит с некоторой опаской на своего парня, словно в ожидании приступа ревности. Себастиан тоже повернулся к нему, надеясь, что тот дошёл до кондиции и сейчас выбесится на него по полной. Вместо этого, он наткнулся на взгляд Курта, который уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами с совершенно офигевшим выражением лица.

Себастиан растерянно заметался взглядом между ними двумя, ожидая когда хоть кто-то что-то скажет.

Блейн, судя по всему, очухавшийся первым, потянулся к руке Курта, неподвижно застывшей над чашкой кофе.

Он сжал руку Курта, глядя на своего бойфренда. 

– Курт? Что он сказал?

Спустя долгие секунды молчания, растянувшиеся, казалось, в бесконечность, Себастиан выдохнул:

_**– Что?** _


End file.
